


Черный, как обычно

by lieutenant_kasatka



Series: Kylux [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Черный кофе для Повелителя Галактики» насмешливо пишет Хакс на стаканчиках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черный, как обычно

Этот странный человек входит в жизнь Хакса мрачной озябшей тенью: Бен Соло сердито вваливается в кофейню с морозной улицы, потирая озябшие пальцы и чуть не спотыкаясь о невысокий скользкий порожек.   
Колокольчик над дверью тихонько звякает, и Хакс машинально поднимает глаза от стойки, которую протирает, глядит на вошедшего, улыбаясь дежурной улыбкой из набора «уже перевалило за полдень, а у меня смена с самого утра». Вошедший – человек в черном пальто и слегка выцветшем алом шарфе – прячет раскрасневшийся нос в воротнике и сердито отряхивает высокие ботинки, а потом буквально впивается в Хакса взглядом. Таким обжигающим, что тот даже на секунду замирает с тряпкой в руке, не понимая, чем заслужил такое неожиданное неодобрение.  
\- Бен! – кричит Рей, вместе с которой обычно Хакс работает во все смены, и машет рукой вошедшему. Тот глядит на неё тоже не слишком-то приветливо, но подходит, смотрит своими темными глазами, бросает черные тонкой кожи перчатки прямо на стойку. Все движения у него какие-то немного рваные, напряженные, а сам он странно нескладный – не слишком заметно, если не смотреть – со слишком крупными руками и широким разворотом плеч.  
Губы синие с улицы, машинально отмечает про себя Хакс и принимается снова предельно равнодушно наводить чистоту на рабочем месте; Рей любит поддевать, что его аккуратность отдает маниакальностью. Хакс знает, где проходит грань, но не собирается объяснять, что он просто любит, чтобы все было под контролем. В конце концов, Рей откровенно развлекается, кидаясь подобными словами, на которые Хакс методично не реагирует, - она словно горошинами из жеваной бумаги плюется, как дети в школе.  
Рей, в общем-то, Хаксу нравится как напарница, особенно в длинные смены, когда под конец становится откровенно тоскливо.  
Этот Бен, раскидывающий свои вещи по столешнице (Хаксу хочется вежливо предложить ему запихать их куда-нибудь, чтобы не обтаивали тут серыми лужицами), что-то бурчит недовольно, и Рей пожимает плечами, поправляется:  
\- Кайло. Так вот, Кайло, - Хакс хмыкает себе под нос. Что за идиотское прозвище, думает он, а потом понимает, что его усмешку заметили, потому что снова чувствует этот взгляд на себе. Злой, напряженный, удивительно сильный, словно и правда живущий своей жизнью. – Ты надолго зашел, или тебе просто кофе? – спрашивает его Рей как ни в чем не бывало, будто её друг? молодой человек? и не пытается убивать людей взглядами.  
\- Двойной эспрессо, - кивает тот, и черная прядь выскальзывает у него из-за алеющего уха. Рей чему-то улыбается, вопросительно глядит на Хакса: сделаешь?  
Хакс работает здесь первую неделю, поэтому Рей отдает ему пока все самые простые заказы, более сложные оставляя на начало смены, когда Хакс внимательнее и еще не озверел от монотонности.  
\- Как подписать? – язвительно уточняет Хакс, с вызовом глядя на Бена (потакать его глупым желаниям и звать его «Кайло» он не собирается даже про себя).   
\- Злой Властелин Вселенной, - фыркает Рей прежде, чем тот отвечает, и Хакс усмехается ей в ответ, потому что и правда подходит. По крайней мере, этот парень явно пытается быть фигурой более драматичной, чем среднестатистический любитель кофе.  
Бен недобро щурится, глядя на их веселые лица, и не говорит ничего.  
Забирает свой кофе, дождавшись – обжигает Хакса взглядом, когда тот выкрикивает имя заказа на всю маленькую кофейню, будто Бен вовсе не стоит прямо напротив него – и уходит, драматично развернувшись на каблуках. Только щурится в его сторону напоследок, словно Хакс нанес ему личное оскорбление одним своим существованием.  
Перед выходом на улицу Бен зарывается носом в шарф, будто ему пять лет, а не двадцать.  
\- Фрик какой-то, - бормочет ему вслед Хакс зачем-то вслух. – Я ему явно чем-то не угодил, - и принимается наводить окончательный лоск на их с Рей рабочем месте. Сонные пустые послеполуденные часы наводят скуку.  
\- Это мой двоюродный братишка, - фыркает Рей, но как-то удивительно ласково; настолько, насколько эта слегка дикая угловатая девочка может быть ласкова. – Он не слишком общительный.  
Брат, отмечает про себя Хакс. Не то что бы его это интересовало.  
На этом тема закрывается как-то сама собой, и Хакс вежливо спрашивает, что будут двое зашедших следом за Беном мужчин.

Через день Рей приходит с мороза сияющей, румяной, – интересуйся Хакс девушками, он бы точно упрямо проглотил комплимент, но зато действительно бы глядел на нее во все глаза – и, стягивая одежду, пока Хакс расставляет стулья, начинает вместо приветствия:  
\- Он расспрашивал о тебе, - и вскидывает бровь, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции. Хакс неожиданно понимает, что видел этот же жест у Бена позавчера. Неисповедимы пути семейного сходства.  
\- Ну, - пожимает плечами Рей, не дождавшись вопроса, - скорее это было похоже на допрос с проблесками ОКР, но он просто ревнует это место. Пытается понять, чем же это ты хорош. Лучше него, - подумав, уточняет она.  
\- Что?  
\- А, - понимает она. – Ты же не знаешь. Мы с ним сюда в свое время вместе устраивались работать, только недели полторы назад его уволили.  
\- О, - только и говорит тот. – Ну, тогда хотя бы понятно, за что он так на меня взъелся.   
Рей пожимает плечами и не говорит ничего.

\- Привет, господин, - усмехается Хакс, делая ударение на последнем слове, когда через пару часов в тот день в пустую кофейню заходит Бен, все так же отряхиваясь от снега, как и в прошлый раз.  
И этим зарабатывает свой первый сердитый взгляд на сегодня.  
\- Американо, - говорит тот и теряет всяческий интерес к Хаксу; хотя, когда Хакс отворачивается, ему кажется, будто его спину сверлят тяжелым взглядом, так что он подчеркнуто аккуратно и быстро выполняет заказ, надеясь слегка пройтись по чужой непомерной гордыне.   
Бен, забирая кофе (дожидается, пока тот поставит его на стол перед ним, из рук не берет), глядит на него так, будто мучается зубной болью. Уже как минимум неделю, причем неделя эта сжимается до одного мгновения.  
Когда он уходит, коротко попрощавшись с Рей, та бросает на Хакса короткий взгляд и говорит неожиданно:  
\- Он ненавидит черный горький кофе.  
\- А, - только и говорит тот. Очень умно с его стороны, да. – Но?.. – наконец, начинает вопрос он и решает, что можно и не заканчивать – и так все понятно. Рей действительно понимает.  
\- Он любит самый чудовищный кофе в мире, с кучей сливок и килограммом сахара, - закатывает глаза она, - но считает ниже своего достоинства такой покупать.   
\- Латте с двойным карамельным сиропом - это недостаточно брутально? - фыркает он, и смеются они уже оба.  
\- Я обычно делаю ему, как он любит, несмотря на заказ. Он так смешно сердится из-за этого. 

Следующая неделя проходит тихо и размеренно: за окном метет снег, и то и дело проглядывает пронзительно ясное зимнее солнце; посетителей больше всего в начале дня или в вечернюю смену; Бен заходит в те дни, когда Рей выходит на работу, и сверлит Хакса своими взглядами. То ли уже не такими сердитыми, то ли он притерпелся.  
\- Кофе для Темного Лорда, - усмехается Хакс, протягивая ему упрямо свой самый крепкий эспрессо; Рей глядит на них как на лучший аттракцион города.  
Обычно не слишком разговорчивая, она то и дело рассказывает ему о Бене все те вещи, о которых он и не думал спрашивать. О том, что его уволили за вспышку гнева на рабочем месте, которым он бывает подвержен. Или о том, какой у него любимый цвет, например.  
\- Черный, - после паузы говорит она.  
\- Ни за что бы не догадался.   
\- И красный еще, - добавляет она.  
\- Считай, что я впечатлен.  
Или какую-то ерунду вроде:  
\- Он любит имбирное печенье.  
\- Ума не приложу, зачем мне эта в высшей степени бесполезная информация.  
\- И мятное ненавидит.  
Хакс с каждым днем все сильнее подозревает, что у Рей в детстве был краш на своего старшего братца, пока ей, наверное, не объяснили про беспощадность генетики. Сам Хакс уже к Бену почти привык, пусть у него после каждого нового факта о Бене все отчетливее остается только изумленное _серьезно_?.. Потому что, Бен, _серьезно_? Ты вообще настоящий?  
Нет, он не хочет знать всех этих вещей об этом фриковатом человеке. Не хочет - и помнит, кажется, все до единой. Его это злит иногда, если честно, ведь в мире есть куда больше ценных вещей, которые следует хранить в памяти. А не то, что тот ненавидит лакрицу и в детстве спал с большим жестким игрушечным роботом, из-за которого то и дело просыпался с очередным синяком. Что тот до сих пор обгрызает ногти, когда нервничает. Что однажды он пытался покрасить волосы в какой-то радикальный цвет, и в итоге пришлось сбрить все почти под ноль; что он потом первую неделю отказывался выходить на улицу без шапки – и это летом-то.  
Или то, как тают снежинки в его черных встрепанных волосах.  
Вот последнее – уже его собственное, Хакса, знание, и это его тревожит.  
Чтобы отвлечься, он готовит посетителям кофе; двум мужчинам, заглядывающим каждый вторник (один из них очень высокий, с каким-то бесконечным спокойствием в лице, вечно с улыбкой глядит на то, насколько нетерпелив второй, коротко стриженный, улыбчивый) и парню по имени По, который заглядывает то и дело и, кажется, все не может решить, с кем из них – с Рей или с Хаксом – хочет флиртовать больше. И другим людям, зашедшим случайно, которые больше и не вернутся. Работа спокойная, Хаксу нравится.  
Однажды По, например, приводит с собой темнокожего друга, который глядит на Рей как на первое и последнее чудо света.   
\- Я на самом деле не знаю, - закусывает губу она, когда Хакс (против собственных правил) спрашивает её про Финна после их ухода. – Не думаю, что мне это все интересно. Да и мне кажется, что они и вдвоем и без меня рано или поздно разберутся.  
Хакс только качает головой. И совсем не удивляется, когда Финн приходит еще и еще.

В одно из появлений Бена Рей отчаянно делает страшные глаза, призывая его заменить эспрессо на сладкую бурду, которую тот так любит. И Хакс неожиданно соглашается – и наслаждается растерянным выражением лица, когда тот отпивает пробный глоток из своего стакана с обычной сосредоточенностью, а потом изумленно глядит на стакан. И - на Хакса. В кои-то веки даже не хмурится пару секунд, и лицо у него оказывается в эту секунду совсем мальчишески юным.  
А потом обжигающе глядит, ради разнообразия, в сторону Рей.  
\- Предательница, - выносит вердикт он, словно ничего иного от жизни и не ожидал, а потом коротко кивает Хаксу.  
Кивает.  
(Хакс почти поражен.)  
Ну, и уходит, конечно, потому что всегда пьет свой кофе в одиночку. Как рассказывала Рей, всыпав в него несколько пакетиков сахара на ходу.  
Хакс чувствует странное удовлетворение, и улыбается новым посетителям. Тем, что приходят всегда по вторникам и подолгу сидят за дальним столиком, о чем-то тихо и спокойно беседуя. Хаксу иногда интересно, откуда у людей может быть столько тем для разговоров – у него самого вечно с этим проблемы.  
\- Ты их знаешь? – даже интересуется он у Рей, хотя обычно такого не делает и первым таких разговоров не заводит.  
\- Ага. Они славные, - кивает она себе под нос, открывая новый пакет молока.  
\- Родственники? – предполагает он. Для друзей разница в возрасте кажется ему великоватой.  
Рей смотрит на него почти с изумлением, словно не верит, и смеется, качая головой:  
\- Версия, конечно, хорошая. Ну, если не видеть, как они целуются. Я в рождество повесила омелу в том углу – не специально, честное слово, - уточняет она.  
\- Целуются, - эхом повторяет Хакс и снова глядит за дальний столик. Те все так же сидят, беседуя и спокойно улыбаясь друг другу, словно мир вокруг них не вращается с бешеной скоростью, и жизнь не норовит выгрызть из тебя кусок.  
\- Господи, ты вообще умеешь в людей? – бормочет Рей и качает головой. – Мне казалось, это очевидно.  
\- Я не умею? А кто на днях полчаса не мог понять, что Финн просит у тебя номер телефона?  
Следующие двадцать минут Рей сердито поправляет печенье в витрине. И у кого тут еще обсессивно-компульсивное, думает Хакс.

Хакс, завидев краем глаза черное пальто, машинально начинает готовить кофе с двойным карамельным сиропом. И когда Бен, сердито отряхнувшись от снега, подходит к стойке, ему уже протягивают стакан вперед заказа. Тот смотрит настороженно - изумленно? - а потом все же протягивает за кофе руку, неуверенно кивает: то ли благодарно, то ли сердито.  
Рей, глядя на это, громко хлопает в ладоши. Почти так же громко, как в свое время Хакс пару недель назад выкрикивал «Черный кофе для Повелителя Галактики» и «Черный Властелин, ваш заказ!». Из-за последнего, кстати, подавился в свое время По, коротавший время у них в кофейне. И на Хакса посмотрел очень внимательно.  
Внимательнее – и куда злее – на него посмотрел только Бен. Хотелось похлопать его по плечу и дать медальку “You understood that reference”.  
Сейчас в Рей с её язвительным аплодисментами – и от кого только яду нахваталась? - впиваются сразу два ненавидящих взгляда, и она смеется уже вслух. Два похожих рваных поворота головы, одинаковое "предательница!" в глазах: в темных и совсем светлых, почти прозрачных.  
Идеально, честно слово.

Однажды Бен заходит не в смену Рей. Хакс почти поражен, так что неподвижно глядит на него добрые три секунды - абсолютно лишние - прежде чем слышит угрюмое:  
\- Так я сегодня выпью что-нибудь?  
Хаксу хочется сказать: пойдем лучше вечером надеремся. Хаксу хочется сказать: давай пропустим стадию алкоголя и я сразу тебя выебу, даже на трезвую голову. Хаксу хочется сказать: возможно, не один раз. Точно больше одного.  
Хакс говорит только:  
\- Черный? _Как обычно_?

\- Ты ему нравишься, - через пару дней совершенно будничным тоном говорит Рей. Так, как обычно рассказывает ему про имбирное – но не мятное! – печенье и вспышки гнева. Про игрушечного робота и его любимых злодеев вселенной диси.  
Хакс даже отставляет пакет молока в сторону и только потом поворачивает голову.  
\- Что? – спокойно говорит он.  
\- Это же очевидно, - говорит Рей. И больше не говорит ничего.

Бен угрюм, легко злится, Бен любит свою дурацкую кличку, и у него, по словам Рей, жесткие волосы и очень ранимая кожа; он любит самый приторный кофе на свете и пьесы театра абсурда.  
Хакс не знает, что со всем этим делать. И поэтому говорит только, отдавая ему очередной кофе – уже из рук в руки:  
\- Ты. Я. Кофе, уже у меня.  
Бен смотрит на него в каком-то глухом изумлении, а потом отворачивается и уходит, как обычно, слегка ссутуливая плечи – наверное, дразнили в детстве за долговязость.  
Рей тяжело вздыхает и отвешивает Хаксу подзатыльник – последний человек, позволивший себе такую фамильярность, с Хаксом уже давно не дружит, но сейчас не до этого.  
Он, не снимая дурацкого передника, догоняет Бена и, ухватив за плечо, зло целует на пороге. И придерживает при этом его стакан кофе своей рукой - вдруг уронит, дебил.   
Последняя мысль отдает пугающей нежностью.  
Бен не сопротивляется.


End file.
